KANA
by R a w e r r
Summary: This is about a girl named Kana and her adventure to find out who she really is and why she can turn into something so horrid and fierce... who knows, maybe an old flame will be rekindeled as well.


As the moon fell over the hills, Rukia felt adrenaline rushing through her blood. This was the first time that she has ever been to the human world, and without her brother, she was even more scared than she ever was. She was here on a mission; to find a soul reaper and take him back to the Soul Society.

Suddenly, Rukia saw a small boy with strange orange hair running through the street laughing while a woman was running after him. When Rukia saw this boy, she knew exactly who he was… he was Ichigo Kurosaki; the missing soul reaper.

"Come on mom, let's go to the lake and feed the animals!" Ichigo yelled as he ran.

"I'm coming, sweetie, remember, your mothers getting old!" The woman laughed as she ran after Ichigo.

_Mom, how I wish I still had my mother. She wouldn't let brother make me do all of his work_, Rukia thought to herself.

"Hey mom, do we need to get some bread?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes dear. I'll go and get it, come on, we'll be back in a minute or so," the mother said, walking away.

All of a sudden Ichigo saw a girl in the water. She was drowning, so Ichigo ran over to the water to go and save her, when all of a sudden Ichigo fell in. His mother ran after Ichigo into the water when suddenly she got pulled in even farther by a monster that seemed to be behind the girl.

"Mom! Hold on! I'm coming to get you! Don't drown!" Ichigo said, as he began running towards his mother.

"Hey kid, STOP RIGHT THERE IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!" Rukia yelled.

Even though Rukia was no older than Ichigo, she still talked to him as a child. When Ichigo ran even farther into the water, his mother was pulled even farther away.

"Ichigo! What part of stop do you not understand? I am going to try and save your mother, but I can't with you moving around like that. By the time you reach her, she'll be so deep in the water that you'll drown along with her!" Rukia said.

"I have to save her… whoever you are… she's my mother! I can't just let a monster take her away! I won't let that happen!" Ichigo yelled and began to run even deeper into the water until he was up to his chin in water.

Then Rukia caught up to Ichigo and pulled him back in under his will, while watching Ichigo's mother disappear into the water.

"My mother! Why wasn't it me? Why did you save me? I don't even know who you are! LET ME GO!" Ichigo yelled and suddenly Rukia was propelled backwards into the rocks on the other side of the dirt road.

When Ichigo saw what he did, he was frightened and began to run up the road to his home. Rukia just sat there for a few minutes looking down the road in awe. _No one has ever been able to do that since… _Rukia thought, but was stopped when a man was over-shadowing her.

"Byakuya, I'm sorry, but I couldn't get him to come with us. He propelled me so far. No one's been able to do that since _Ka…_" Rukia said, but was stopped by a slap on the face.

"Don't mention his name! That boy may look like _him, _BUT HE IS NOTHING LIKE OUR SOUL REAPER! Remember that!" Byakuya said.

Rukia just looked at him in awe. The fact that hitting another Shinigami anywhere is forbidden was just beyond the reason that Rukia was blankly staring at her brother. The other reason was the fact that when he hit her, it almost seemed that he enjoyed hitting her.

"Byakuya, you know that hitting me was NOT a wish from my real sister," Rukia said, fear still in her eyes.

"But is Hisana here to save you? I think not. My wife was a foolish woman, and the fact that you two look so similar makes me sick," Byakuya said, anger in his eyes. "Hisana was stupid to think that I would treat you like my family. I wish I NEVER married that woman. Every day after her death, and every day I watched you grow up was like seeing her, and I began to hate her so much that I wanted to kill you, because you two are identical, and I still want to kill you Rukia, and always will. Do I make myself clear? You will NEVER speak to a higher being like me ever again like that, do you hear me? ANSWER ME!" Byakuya said.

"Yes Byakuya, never again, I swear it," Rukia said.

"Your word is of no good to me, just leave now Rukia. I have opened a door for you to pass on to the Soul Society. Go, NOW!" Byakuya said, as he began to get up and punch her again.

"Yes brother," Rukia bowed and left the area, knowing that her brother would beat her when he got back.

_I hope Aizen doesn't find out about this. He will be VERY furious with brother, and then brother will be locked up, hopefully forever. _Rukia thought to herself, wondering what she should do.

"I think I should tell Aizen, Toshiro, I know your there too, Momo. Enough with the hiding, I know you guys are there." Rukia said, as she was looking into the bushes as two children, about Rukia's age (6 years old), one looked a little like Rukia, which was Momo, and the other child had white hair, which had to be Toshiro, walked out of the bushes.

"So, you think you should tell Aizen?" Momo said, as she was walking towards Rukia.

"You do realize that Aizen will lock your brother up for a LONG time, Rukia," Toshiro said, finishing Momo's sentence.

"I know that Aizen will lock him up, but if I don't tell him, then what will I do? I know that Aizen will find out somehow, by me being bruised up tomorrow, or just by SOMEONE by the name of Momo, will tell him!" Rukia said, while poking Momo in the side.

"Oow, that hurt, Rukia, don't you realize that you poking me hurts A LOT? I mean, you can trust me with a secret." Momo said, while rubbing her side.

"Well, it was your fault, Momo. Hey don't you all need to come inside? I mean, if you don't Gin will get you all!" A child about Rukia's age said from behind a tree.

"Hey, who's there?" Toshiro yelled, backing away from the tree the child was hiding behind.

"Come on Toshiro, you don't remember your own friend's voice? It's me Kana, you know, THE GIRL WHO YOU GREW UP WITH?" Kana yelled, while coming from behind the tree and was heading towards the tree children.

Kana was a thin child, maybe 7 years old. She has long black hair, which she usually put into pony-tail whenever she left to go and play.

"Oh, it's just you Kana. You scared me for a second," Toshiro said.

"What do you mean that it's JUST me?" Kana said, her piercing blue eyes glaring at him.

"Oh sorry Kana, you know what I meant though, I mean, you are very important to me; as are all of my friends, but I just don't always pay attention to what I say," Toshiro said, his eyes fixated on his feet.

"Hey, its ok, no big deal, just remember that I am never going to be mad at you, I just have a bad temper," Kana said, while reaching over to Toshiro, and embraced him in a hug.

"Wow, what was that for, Kana?" Toshiro said, blushing.

"Oh, no reason," Kana said. The two stayed silent for a couple of moments, until Rukia broke the silence.

"Hey, Kana, how much did you hear just now?" Rukia said, with fear in her eyes.

_I wonder if she would tell Aizen, then he would be mad at me for not telling him in the first place, _Rukia thought to herself.

"Not much, I got here at about when you said, "I think I should tell Aizen," Kana said, smiling.

" So you pretty much heard EVERYTHING!" Rukia said, anger in her eyes.

"Rukia, chill out, it's not that serious. You can trust Kana, she's never told any of my secrets, and I've known her since I was born, so I trust her very much," Toshiro said.

"I don't care. She had no business in eavesdropping!" Rukia said, while grabbing a thick stick and was getting ready to swing at Kana when Toshiro got between the two and was hit in his shoulder.

"Rukia, you hurt him, how dare you!" Kana said.

Suddenly a gush of chilling windswept through the town. Suddenly, Kana was on the ground, her hair in her face and her eyes turning a pitch black. Momo had fallen to the ground in awe at the creature that was standing beside Kana. Rukia just stood there in awe.

_W-what is that thing? It looks like a wolf, but different, _Rukia thought to herself.

Now, where Kana was standing, was a creature. Similar to a wolf, but more feminine, and taller, with yellow eyes.

"So, did you actually think that you would get away with the fact that you hit Toshiro? It's not the matter that I like him, it is the fact that you had no right to attack him, or me in that fact. Also, you had no right to go on MY mission," Kana said, her teeth bearing at Rukia.

"W-what are you talking about… your mission?" Rukia said, with fear in her eyes.

Suddenly, Momo ran away to her home, crying.

"K-Kana, why are you doing this to her? I am just hurt, that's all, don't harm her… please," Toshiro said, lying on the ground.

"Toshiro. Get some rest. Here, let me take you to the hospital," Kana said, " I'll take care of you later, Rukia."

Within one swipe, Toshiro was on the wolf's back, and the two were suddenly in front of the hospital. Kana transformed back to her human form, and took Toshiro inside.

"Mr. Kurosaki, please help Toshiro, he got injured badly by… by a falling branch," Kana said.

"Ok Kana, just let me put him on the table, and I'll see how much damage has been inflicted," Mr. Kurosaki said.

"Ok, Mr. Kurosaki. Can I stay here and watch him?" Kana said, while holding Toshiro's hand.

"Sure. Hey, have you found my son, Ichigo? I have wanted him to come home for a while now, but his mother hasn't really taken him back yet," Mr. Kurosaki said.

"Oh, well, Mr. Kurosaki… I have some bad news… your wife, has been killed by a hollow. That's all I've heard; I didn't go on the mission, _Rukia _had to go," Kana said.

"What?! There's no way that could happen, Ichigo wouldn't let his mother get attacked, and why did Rukia go on the mission?" Mr. Kurosaki said, almost dropping Toshiro on the floor.

"MR. KUROSAKI! Watch out! You do realize that you have a patient in your hands?! But anyways, Rukia's brother decided to have her go instead of me, so I followed her into the human world, and saw how she died," Kana said, shuffling her feet.

" Well, speak up, how did she "die"," Mr. Kurosaki said, while putting Toshiro harshly down on the table.

"Oow that hurt!" Toshiro said.

"Sorry Toshiro," Mr. Kurosaki said.

Then suddenly Toshiro passed out again, with a smile on his face.

"Ok, so, about your wife's death. Well, let's see…" Kana said.

"TELL ME BEFORE I FORCE IT OUT OF YOU!"

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. When we left the village, we immediately saw your boy and your wife. They were at a pond near your house when your son…" Kana said, while being interrupted by Mr. Kurosaki.

"His name is Ichigo… not _son_ or _boy_,"

"Ok, well _Ichigo _wanted to feed the ducks and so your wife went to go and get some bread. Well, Ichigo saw a little girl in the water, it looked like the girl was drowning, so Ichigo went into the water. So when your wife saw Ichigo she ran into the water after him, and all Rukia did was stand there, while I was trying to fight off the other 2 Hollows that were behind us. So when I was done with killing the hollo…"

" How did you finish off the Hollow? You're just a kid, and you don't have a Zanpakuto to fight with… so what are you girl?"

" You know who and what I am Kurosaki, don't act like your stupid. I mean come on, how could a girl my size carry a boy like him? You know what I am, so why ask that question?" Kana said.

"Yes I do know what you are, but I don't know how, but anyways, what happened next?"

"Ok, like I said, when I was done killing the Hollows, your wife was already trapped in the Hollow's grasp, but Ichigo kept on going to her, but Rukia was still standing there until Ichigo was neck high in the water. By then I was transformed into her and was trying to get your wife out of the Hollows grip. Well, Rukia was pretty stunned by the fact that there was a wolf biting a Hollow, so she ran and grabbed Ichigo and was dragging him while _I _was trying to get the Hollow to give up. When suddenly, the Hollow goes under the water while I was in its grip, so I went under water with the creature, but while I was going under, I saw Ichigo… he had _propelled _ Rukia back by his Shinigami powers, it was amazing. But then I went under water and saw the Hollow change back, but by then… your wife was dead. So while she was floating there, I had grabbed her and was pulling her to shore… I tried to help her…but it was too late," Kana said, while holding Mr. Kurosaki's shoulder.

"So, where's my boy at? I want my boy to come home, he's probably scared out of his mind," Mr. Kurosaki said with tears rolling down his face.

"I'll go and get him. He may be scared at first to see a wolf at his door, but then he should realize that we need to get him back to his dad's _hospital._ But are your two daughters still here in their cribs?" Kana said

"Yes, I made sure that they came with me, because I knew that Ichigo wanted time alone with his mother."

"Ok. I'll be back in a couple of minutes," Kana said, and before he knew it, there was a wolf at his door, and then suddenly she was out of there.

A couple of minutes passed and the wolf was at his door, with Ichigo at her side. Then Kana changed back and Ichigo, Toshiro, Mr. Kurosaki, and Kana were standing in the room when they heard a noise coming from upstairs.


End file.
